Top Two Percentile
by Wrenn8811
Summary: I always wondered who held the top two percentile at Medacade, So I wrote a story about it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything, Joss Whedon is a creative genius and Adam Baldwin totally rocks, so don't sue me.

Other characters set in the Firefly 'verse, don't worry our favorite crew will make an appearance.

* * *

Amanda watched her sister storm about the apartment;

"How could they do this to me? I am the best they have and they know it. It's the fault have that no good, low down, silicone filled, fat headed, administrator!" Seeming to run out of steam the red head fell onto the sofa.

"Could it have something to do with the fact that you told the Medacade Director his penis was the limpest you had ever seen?" Amanda asked her sister, she wondered how they were going to deal with this latest disaster Ruth had managed to engineer.

Ruth looked at her twin, "Well you do have to admit it was funny"

"What the fact you were having sex with a man old enough to be our grandfather, or the fact that the announcement of the directors penile description went out over the vid phone?" Amanda turned to look at her sister.

Ruth chewed on the ends of her hair, "Everyone at the party heard that huh?"

"The party, the hospital, and thanks to some quick hacker pretty much the whole cortex." Amanda confirmed, "I agree with you that it sucks that you have been asked to leave, but did you have to tell Director Rayelle that you hoped he was buying a companion for his wife as he didn't have a clue how to use his cock?"

The women broke up laughing remembering the look on the Directors as he realized that the sexual escapade he had been involved in had just been broadcast far and wide, wiping the tears from her cheeks Ruth grinned at her sister.

"One of these days Manda you really are going to have to take one of them for a test drive, let the 'Ice Princess' melt."

Amanda laughed she was used to her sister teasing her about the fact she was still a virgin at 22, "Well I figure you can test drive and bring me back the empirical data for me to make a informed decision." Rising she went into the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks.

Ruth lay back on the sofa, "mmmm, let's see it has to be thick, but you definitely need length to get supreme satisfaction. I find I personally prefer 9 by 1/2 or 2.I personally prefer a body that is long and lean, with lots of muscles I can run my tongue along all the way to that very special treat all just for me."

Amanda shook her head, her sister had taken to sex the way a dolphin takes to water, and Ruth had tried everything at least once and delighted in regaling her sister in detail.

"So Manda do you want to know about the director or what?" Ruth rolled her head to look at her sister, a frown creasing her brow Manda was wearing a god awful outfit that was three sizes to big, and she had dyed her hair the most unflattering mix of black and purple. Ruth knew someone had hurt her sister, hurt her so badly that she hid behind the ugly clothes, wild hair and her computer programs. Ruth hoped her descriptions would pry Amanda out of her shell, so far no luck.

The video link beeped, "Huh, I had forgotten about her." Amanda said as she read the note that came across the screen.

"Forgot about who?" intrigued Ruth crossed the room to read over her sister shoulder.

"Cousin Chloe, the even blacker sheep of the Reid-Harrison Dynasty." Ruth stomped back over to the sofa, "So our dear brother Jeremy thinks it would be best if I offered my services as a medical officer to Cousin Chloe, Tamade." Ruth wanted to break something, but it being her sisters apartment there was nothing to throw, also she did not want to upset Amanda further. Ruth had used her problems with the Medacade to move in with her sister, but the truth was she was very worried about Amanda, who had been acting weirder than usual over the past six months. Ruth knew her sister was scared of somebody or something, but Manda would not confide in her.

"Actually Ruth, this might not be such a bad thing. We could both go, you as the medic and me, well I could go as a paying passenger, see something besides these same old, same old." Amanda waved a hand out of the window, where as per usual the weather was perfect, and the setting even more perfect still. "I've always wanted to see more than our protected perfect little world had to offer."

Ruth raised an eyebrow, this was the first she had heard sister say she wished to travel, but this could work. Cousin Chloe was sure to know some hot man that would finally manage to melt her sis, cause there sure as hell wasn't a man on this planet that had managed to.

With a grin Ruth threw her arms around her sister, "Sure Manda, that sounds like a great idea. Set it up will you, I have to go shopping" with a wave Ruth disappeared out the door.

Amanda frowned at the door that was just to easy, she jerked it open to see her sisters' face disappearing behind glass doors of the lift. Ruth mouthed 'TREATS' at Amanda, before she was gone completely.

"May the lord help all those unsuspecting men out on the rim' Amanda muttered as she went to send a reply to Jeremy of their plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers apply

_qù tāmāde_ (exclamation) fuck that!

_húndàn_ asshole/bastard

_mâshàng_ on the double/quickly/right away/immediately

_sishengzi_ bastard (not an insult)

_yúchûn_ stupid/ignorant

* * *

Later that same day –LaBiche Class Ship 3 days out from Persephone

"_qù tāmāde_, _húndàn_, son of a whore" the cursing broke the silence of the cargo hold, a tall lean brunette stormed out of the companion way "James, Cord where in the hell are you? Get your asses here _mâshàng_ front and center!"

Chloe Ried-Harrison crumpled the letter in her fist; she worked the rim planets in order not to get involved with her crazy family.

"Captain" a tall slim red headed man said as he stepped out of the engine bay where he had been replacing the coolant filters.

"You bellowed" a dark voice came directly from behind Chloe.

Chloe spun around "Cord you _sishengzi,_ how many times have I told you," she pinched the bridge of her nose it was not the fault of her first officer she was pissed, she had no right taking it out on him, "Apologies gentlemen, it is not you I am currently pissed off at."

James elbowed Cord in the side, "Well that's nice for a change, huh?" at the 'weres glare he swallowed and looked at his Captain intently.

Chloe eyed the men in front of her, James Terry, mechanic who's sense of humor kept the crew of Katie's Pride laughing on most days, and who's masculine beauty was not marred in the least by the grease coating him from head to foot. And Cord, a genetically modified human called a 'were, who was her second officer, he stood close to seven feet tall and had skin the color of café au lait, hair down to his waist and biceps as large as her thighs. The 'weres got their name due to their eyes, they were shaped like a cats, Cord's were green gold and had a tendency to glow in the dark.

"Gentlemen it seems we are getting a new medical officer, she comes with a paying passenger."

A grin lit up James' face "That's great news Captain, so why all the cursing?"

Cord crossed his arms and stared at the woman he called friend and Captain, there is only one thing that would make Chloe loose her cool that he knew of "Family" he answered James.

"It seems my dear cousin Ruth has been up to her usual tricks, and even her money could not clear her of this mess, so we get to have her as our new medical officer."

A small graceful woman who had tattoos running across her face, hands and arms interrupted Chloe. "Chloe did I hear you, little Ruthie is coming to be our doctor?"

"Not so little any more Jules" Chloe answered her sister "She's all grown up now."

"OK that takes care of the doc, who's the paying passenger and where do they want to go?" James asked.

"Ruth's twin, Amanda," Chloe replied, "Family rumor has it she's a repressed spinster who writes computer programs." Chloe flashed her crew a grin; "this of course is the same family that has me rolling on silk sheets with a male harem at my beck and call."

Becoming serious again she continued, "We have been advised that we are expected to pick them up at Evansdown docks on Persephone, lord only know how much luggage the Little Princesses will have along. James I want you and Cord to fetch them and make sure they get settled on board." With that Chloe strode away from the group of people standing in the middle of the cargo hold, without breaking stride she called over her shoulder "Yes Cord I want you to meet them first."

3 days later

All the sights, the sounds, the people all intoxicated Amanda's senses, the colors, the smells and movement all flowed around her a stew of exoticness that she had never seen before.

Ruth could feel the dirt working its way into her skin, lord only knew what microbes were being carried in the dust, just the thought of them made her want to scratch. The outfit that Manda had tried talking her out of this morning, the outfit that looked so good in the hotel and had gotten so many admiring looks, made her stand out and not in a good way, Ruth wondered if everyone on the ship dressed as dismally as everyone here on the docks seemed to.

"I don't know why I couldn't bring more of my stuff, " Ruth kicked at her luggage cursing when she hurt her foot. "Where in the hell are they?"

Without looking up from the pad she was reading Amanda told her sister "You couldn't bring any more stuff because the space on a ship is limited, and they are probably on time, we got here an hour early, they are to pick us up at 14:00 hundred hours."

"Well I still say you look ridiculous." Ruth snapped, looking over Amanda's outfit of loose fitting shirt and pants, flat sensible boots and floppy hat, Ruth knew her peevishness at her sister stemmed from the fact that Manda was perfectly comfortable in the heat and dust of the docks and did not stand out. Ruth liked to stand out, but she liked to stand out in a good way not like some _yúchûn_ farmer.

"Oh and you don't?" Amanda eyed her sisters outfit that consisted of a miniscule amount of shiny purple fabric and skin boots, which were all the rage on Osiris, but only seemed to make most of the male population of Evansdown docks mistake her sister for a whore. A cheap one at that.

With a sigh Amanda took pity on her sister, she stood up from her combination backpack/chair "Have a seat I need to stretch my legs." reaching into her other bag she handed Ruth a parasol, "I know it won't match your outfit but at least it will keep the sun off of you while we are waiting."

"You know what this means don't you?" waiting a beat Amanda threw her sister a smile, "You have all these people to educate about fashion, and that means shopping."

The women broke out into laughter enjoying each other's company and finding the lighter side of Ruth's predicament.

"Excuse me, but would you be Dr. Harrison?" Amanda spun around and looked into the greenest eyes she had ever seen, they set off the brightest red hair that had ever existed anywhere in the verse.

"Well hello," Ruth purred from her perch, cutting Amanda's cool "That depends on who you are sir," to shreds, rising she moved in front of Manda, her sister froze up faster than you could say yummy when a good looking man came on the scene.

"I am Dr. Ruth Harrison and this is my sister Dr. Amanda Harrison," with a smile that had managed to melt lesser men into puddles of lusting goo, she asked "which one of us were you wishing to?" Ruth enjoyed leaving the question dangling and only raised a brow and licked her lips.

Amanda shook her head at her sister antics, throwing her hands up in the air, she turned to gather up the luggage, she was tired, hot and a headache was starting behind her eyes.

"This your stuff" Amanda flung up her head and looked into the broadest chest she had ever seen, she actually had to tilt her head back to see the man's face, this was a new experience for Amanda as she usually topped most men by at least half a foot. Mutely Amanda nodded before spinning back around, to face her sister and the red haired man.

Ruth noticed that her sister had a completely shocked look on her face. 'Well, well this little jaunt just might be fun after all' she thought as she studied her sister.

Amanda pulled Ruth off the front of the poor man, "Excuse me you are?"

James gave his head a quick shake, "Sorry Ma'am, James Terry, mechanic and general roustabout for Katie's Pride. Your cousin Chloe sent us to escort you back to the ship."

Amanda knew she sounded stiff and prudish as she said, "Yes, well Mr. Terry thank you for meeting us, would you be so kind as to escort"

Ruth stepped in front of her sister, "Me, seeing as how cousin Chloe was kind enough to send two fine strapping men." Ruth took James' arm and moved along the plascrete, she had tried to flirt with the second man but had not received a response, not even when she discreetly flashed him, he was a waste of her time, he must be sly, oh well surely there were other men out there for Amanda.

Amanda watched her sister swan off with Mr. Terry, she almost felt sorry for the poor man, turning she tried to school her face into a calm mask. Holding out her hand Amanda said "Thank you for coming to meet us, I am Amanda Harrison."

Cord reached out with one hand and the other he used to remove his sunglasses, he took in Amanda Harrison, her sensible clothing and shoes a direct contrast to her sister.

A jolt of electricity raced up his arm and straight to his cock as soon as his hand engulfed hers, Cord could see that the woman was not unaffected her breath caught, her pulse jumped and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Amanda felt caught up in this mans eyes, a mix of green and gold like a cats. They seemed to hold the secrets of the universe in their depths. Only the heat of his hand kept her from drowning, or floating away. He put his sunglasses back on breaking the spell, his eyes had cast.

Amanda blushed and pulled her hand away from his, "Excuse me sir, if I had known I would not have been so forward." She turned and hurriedly followed James and Ruth toward Katie's Pride.

Cord stared after the tall woman, whose hair looked like it had been hacked at with a dull knife; she seemed to be a maze of contradictions. She was from one of the richest core world families yet treated him with respect that he had never found outside of his home world, he could smell her heat and saw how her passions had taken her over when their hands had touched, but she dressed to hide, thoughtfully Cord carried the luggage after the trio.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Ruth and Amanda were settled into their quarters by James Terry, Amanda was secretly relieved that the silent 'were had delivered their luggage and disappeared.

Amanda left her sister flirting with James and hurried to her own quarters, with shaking hands she pulled out a silver case that had not left her side since they had left Osiris. With shaking hands she pulled out a surveillance wand she wanted to double check that there were no tracking devices anywhere near her, satisfied that she was safe for the moment Amanda started to unpack the remainder of the case.

She looked around the room, she needed a place to hide the small control chip she had removed from the interior of the Self Satisfaction Virtual Reality Module 7.2. Behind her the door slid open, with out thinking about it she threw the wand at whoever was coming in and grabbed her gun out of the case and pointed it toward the door.

Acting out of years of training Cord ducked the flying object and looking up into the gun in Amanda's hand, he continued forward under her arm and tackled her to the floor.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?" he growled, Cord could see the fear in her face, he held Amanda down until the fear faded and embarrassment took its place.

'tianna what a time formy body to noticeI have a female pinned down' Cord thought as he carefully rose up off of Amanda and stepped back by the door, he slid the door partway closed and leaned against the wall

"Care to tell me what kind of trouble your bringing to my ship?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Amanda got up from the floor feeling like a fool, how was she going to explain this, 'best to try and bluff it out' she thought.

"Excuse me sir, you were the one who barged into my room," Amanda lifted her chin and tried to stare him down, it had worked on the toughest Matron on Osiris, surely it would work on this man. Amanda worked on controlling her unexpected reaction to the man who leaned so casually against her wall. Never in her life had she responded so physically to a man.

The fog of desire cleared enough for Amanda to recall what he had asked her, frowning she asked, "Your ship, I thought Cousin Chloe owned the Katie's Pride? Who are you?"

"Chloe is the owner, I am the first mate, and my name is Cord, your turn to answer me. What kind of trouble are you running from?"

"I'm not in any kind of trouble, and I would thank you to please leave my cabin this instant." Amanda haughtily replied.

"Don't try to lie to me woman, your beautiful eyes won't make me forget that you drew a gun on me." Cord cursed silently to himself as soon as the words left his mouth, though his expression never changed to reveal his thoughts.

"My apologies Mr. Cord, you simply startled me and I have been trained from a very young age to react quickly to situation as my body guards may not be there." Amanda hoped that the excuse satisfied him, even though it sounded pitiful even to her own ears.

Even with Cord wearing sunglasses Amanda could feel his assessing gaze as he weighted whether or not to accept her lie. With a sharp nod of his head he strode out of her cabin, Amanda collapsed onto her bunk relief making her knees weak.

"You know it's to bad all the great ones are sly, though I do think he is a little on the large size" Ruth announced as she breezed into Amanda's bunk, looking around she pronounced the bunk not to bad, "I expected worse accommodations actually, the infirmary is definitely set up very well. Much better then expected."

"Sly? Whose sly, Mr. Terry?" Amanda came up out of her fog to question her sister.

Ruth's laughter pealed out of her like silver bells, Amanda had always been jealous of her sister laugh, according to their brother Amanda's laugh sounded like a donkey's bray.

"No, that 'were Cord is sly, silly"

"How do you know?" Amanda asked curious as to why her sister would say something so outrageous.

"Because, he didn't even bat an eyelash when I said hello that's why" Ruth replied as if that explained everything.

Amanda looked at her sister in astonishment, if the heated length his arousal was anything to go by, she really didn't think Cord was sly, tentatively she ventured "Ruth, you do realize he is from the planet Helios?"

Ruth spun and stared at her sister in shock, she knew the history of the Core planets even better than Amanda, Dr. Graham Helios-Ware was a genius in his field of genetics, but when he announced his belief in the need for genetically engineering humans to achieve the perfect specimen he was laughed out of the medical community.

The doctor was the last in a long line of a very rich family, rich enough to purchase a small planetoid out on the farthest rim of explored space; there with his dedicated followers he genetically engineered the foetus's of his pregnant followers. Children of this genetic tampering came to be known as 'Weres due to their animal like eyes and remembrance of their creator.

"Amanda are you sure? 'Were's almost never leave Helios due to the reception they receive from everyone else." Ruth, even though she struck everyone she met as an empty headed frivolous woman with no more on her mind than her next exciting escapade, cared deeply about her chosen career in medicine. Ruth, more than anyone Amanda knew, reviled what Dr. Helios-Ware had done.

"Ruth, I may have had my head stuck in a medical textbook, then in the innards of synth for the past couple of years, but yes I am sure Mr. Cord is a 'Were."

Ruth sat down beside her sister; she chewed the ends of her hair as she thought this over, "Manda, do you think?"

Amanda thought over what she knew of the first mate, her first impression was of a tall man with long hair wearing a faded red cotton shirt and canvas pants tucked into battered combat boots, nothing to really to make himstandout from the rest of the crowd on Evansdown docks. She refused to think of her visceral reaction to the man when he shook her hand, or of the surge of passion that suffused her when she felt his arousal against her thigh.

"Ruth, I hardly know the man and I don't know how he would take your offer to fix his genes." With a sharp movement Amanda stood and started to move jerkily around her bunk, "I have to finish unpacking and get ready for dinner."

Eyeing her sister Ruth realized that there was something going on between Amanda and Cord, a mischievous grin lit up her face.

A knock on the door interrupted both women, a dark head poked around the door, cries of "Jules and Jube Jube" rang through the ship as all three women hugged and tried to catch up on eight years of living in the space of thirty seconds.

Laughing Jules, pulled the twins over to sit on the bunk, with one on each side of her she told them how she ended up cooking on Katie's Pride after their father fired her and threw her out of the family estate.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Firefly, only play in thier 'verse sometimes.

* * *

Weeks past as Katie' Prideran cargo between the Core worlds and the planets on the rim, Ruth settled into her role as medic efficiently and easily.

When they were stopped for longer than a day, she would open the infirmary to the local community. Once they were back in the Core, Ruth would simply contact the nearest hospital to refill whatever was low in the infirmary. As Ruth laughingly remarked, it was handy to be the heir to the largest pharmaceutical company in the 'verse.

Amanda tried to stay hidden in her bunk, but Jules and Ruth would have none of it, they would drag her out of her safe nest. Amanda found renewed joy in cooking beside Jules and acted as nurse to Ruth when the infirmary was open.

Even Chloe finally warmed up to the twins, she allowed Amanda to delve into the computer systems on Katie's Pride. There never was a specific time Amanda found to work on the systems, so it did not really surprise Cord to see a long pair of legs sticking out of the wall and muttered cursing coming from within during his early morning rounds. He wanted to move on past, but Amanda voice stopped him.

"Umm, could you help me please, I seem to be sort of stuck"

Crouching down Cord looked into the small access hatch, Amanda was lying on her stomach, one arm was free the other was caught behind her.

In a rueful voice Amanda explained her predicament, "the seat of my coveralls caught on something and when I tried to get them free I seemed to have caught my other hand as well."

When no help was immediately forthcoming, Amanda attempted to squirm around to see who was behind her, a large warm hand laid on the back of her leg froze her still. There was only one person on the ship who had hands that large, and she had been studiously avoiding him for the past few weeks.

"Hold still"

Amanda felt the pull on the cloth of her coveralls, the cold edge of the knife slid along the edge of her skin, suddenly she was free, her arm fell to the floor of the hatch, crying out in pain Amanda attempted to slide out.

"Hold still, woman" Cord demanded, cursing under his breath about over intelligent women who didn't know how to follow orders. Grabbing Amanda about the hips, Cord lifted/slid her out of the hatch. The slit in the rear of her coveralls split open even further, giving him an unobstructed view of the creamy globes of her ass and the thin wisp of bright blue underwear that hugged her skin like a lover.

Attempting to ignore the sudden tightness in his pants Cord stood Amanda on her feet, he could see the embarrassment coming off her in waves. With a sharp nod, he moved off down the corridor.

"Wait, please" Amanda's voice came softly down the corridor, when Cord stopped, she continued, "Thank you for releasing me, I know how much that you hated to touch me. I really appreciate what you did."

Turning Cord stared at Amanda in amazement; hate to touch her, where in the nine hells would she have gotten that idea. The blood pounding in his groin gave lie to that idea, he moved down the aisle, following Amanda as she retreated till her back was to the wall.

Licking her lips nervously, Amanda wondered if she had somehow insulted Cord, the 'Were culture was extremely complex and not much was known about it, other than they did not like to touch anyone other than their immediate family.

Without a word Cord placed his hands on either side of Amanda's head, she could slip out under if she wanted to escape, but Amanda found herself unable to move. Suddenly Cord was kissing her, his mouth was hot, her lips were soft and welcoming, he plundered her mouth with his tongue, rallying Amanda nipped at his lips, both drank deeply from the other, only their mouths touched, tasted and played with the other.

Leaving Amanda leaning against the wall, it's support the only thing holding her up Cord walked down the aisle without looking back. He knew if he looked back he would take her right there on the cold steel floor. A woman like Amanda required soft blankets, cool sheets and a comfortable mattress because they would be there for days.

Amanda made her way back to her bunk where her dreams were studded with erotic images of her and Cord, she woke with an ache in her heart and between her thighs.

Ruth bounced into the room without knocking, "Morning Manda, you look like hell, still not sleeping huh?" Ruth perched herself on the side of her twins bunk, "You know if you just took him to bed I am sure it would be worth it, you would get a decent sleep afterwards anyway." Ruth ducked the pillow that Amanda swung at her halfheartedly.

Patting Amanda on the knee, Ruth continued, "I'm not here to counsel you on your lack of sex life, but your going out with Jules and me tonight, we are stopping on Courtney where Cousin Chloe is to meet with a Captain Reynolds and his crew. Chloe says that their rep is very good and it is safe enough for you to come out of you hidey hole."

Ruth placed her hand over her twins mouth to stop the inevitable retort, "Manda, I know you better than I know myself, your in some kind of trouble, everyone on board knows that your hiding from something. I just told them your hiding from unrequited a beau who wont leave you alone, that's why you hide when we go to the Core. Now, get up and come to the head, I just love saying that, Jules and I are going to do something with that mess you call hair."

Not allowing Amanda any time to answer her Ruth stepped out of the room calling for Jules. Lying there in the bunk Amanda felt tears flow down her cheeks, it was times like this that she realized how much she actually loved Ruth, and how much Ruth loved her. Getting out of bed Amanda grabbed clothes nearest to hand before hurrying out of the room, if she didn't catch Ruth before she got to Jules Amanda knew she would end up with multicoloured hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything, standard disclaimers apply

* * *

'Stop it' Amanda told herself firmly as she caught herself sneaking a look at Cord as he leaned over the pool table, she stared determinedly into her drink. She could hear Ruth laughing out on the dance floor as James spun her around expertly.

Amanda heard a voice from behind her, "We're here for a meetin' that means not trouble from you all dong ma?" a chorus of voices rose in disagreement as to how they never got into any trouble what so ever. Amanda looked back over her shoulder to see a group of people entering the bar.

First to enter was a handsome brown haired man who was pinching the bridge of his nose as the extremely large man beside him tried to convince him of his inability to get in any sort of trouble, a blonde man in a shirt that even Amanda deemed hideous, kept calling a beautiful woman who looked very dangerous 'lambietoes', something that Amanda had to give the man courage for. The brown haired man spoke to someone who was outside, "Kaylee you keep her safe you hear, Doc you don't have to worry about your sister all the time"

A bright voice called out "Everythings gonna be shiny Captain" at the Captains long suffering sigh, two young girls voices called out "we love our Captain" before dissolving into giggles that faded as they moved away.

The large man surveyed the bar, calling out as he did so, "Hey Doc, your' not gonna welsh on your bet are ya?" He moved toward the bar revealing the smaller young man who had until this moment been hidden in the middle of the group.

"No Jayne, I will buy you your drink"

"Drinks" Jayne replied, Simon rolled his eyes and simply nodded.

Amanda recognized Simon at the same moment Ruth did, the crew of Serenity and Katie's Pride stared in shock as the twins engulfed Simon.

Ruth and Amanda's questions stumbled over each other as they tried to find out why Simon was still alive and where was River, and where had he been and why in the nine hells did he never contact them.

Shock, fear and happiness warred for a place on Simon's face; he was saved from answering as Mal manoeuvred him out of the twins embrace. "So Doc, care to introduce us to these young ladies?"

As he spoke Mal and Jayne moved so that Simon had a clear passage to the door, clearing his throat a few times in order to get his voice to work, the adrenaline in his system let Simon know that Wash had also fallen back as Zoë moved up to cover her Captains flank and that there was an extremely large man who had moved up beside Amanda as if to protect her. A slim red haired man had moved up beside Ruth who fairly vibrated with the need to do something, anything.

Amanda eyed the way that the other people had come to ensure Simon's safety from her and Ruth; the rumours that she had heard must be true she thought to herself.

Before the tension escalated any further Ruth held out her hand and with a smile said, "And as usual Simon has forgotten his manners, I'm Ruth and this is my sister Amanda, we grew up with and attended Medacade training with Simon."

Mal shook hands, relaxing slightly, "Long way from the Core aren't you?" he asked easily.

"Needed to find my sister a man before she dried up and blew away Captain" Ruth laughed as Amanda turned bright red and spluttered, thankfully no one had heard Cord's muttered, "No chance of that"

Chloe moved forward, "Captain Reynolds? I'm Chloe Reid, Captain of the Katie's Pride. It seems members of our crew have some catching up to do, shall we talk business while they do so?"

Mal glanced at Simon, question clear in his eyes, 'Can we trust these women?' Simon finally found his voice, "Captain I would very much appreciate having a chance to catch up with my friends if you find it does not unduly inconvenience you."

"Seein as how you asked so nicely and all, don't see why I should be a grumpy old cap'n and not allow you to run along and play with your friends." Mal drawled, eliciting a grunt of laughter from Jayne and Wash.

Ruth grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him toward a table littered with glasses, Simon cast a helpless glance over his shoulder at Jayne and Wash, who without prompting followed and settled themselves down at the table.

Wash looked eagerly between the women and Simon, "So does this mean we're finally going' to hear all about Simon's wild escapades at the Medacade?"

"Doc don't do wild, annoying', stupifyin' and dull but not wild" Jayne interjected as he grabbed the glasses from the waitresses tray.

Ruth held up her hand, "Are we talking about the same Simon Tam, the one who danced naked through the er?"

Wash sprayed his drink across the table, "Naked?" he finally managed to choke out.

Blushing furiously, Simon tried to explain, but somehow as usual only made things even worse. Wash kept Ruth telling outrageous stories about Simon; Amanda interjected a comment here and there as seemed appropriate.

The stories finally wound down, Mal and Chloe concluded business to the satisfaction of both parties and joined everyone at the table, Wash asked Zoë to dance, and James whisked Ruth out onto the floor.

Simon sat back in his chair overcome by a feeling of nostalgia as he watched Ruth being squired around the dance floor, Amanda playing pool, though the huge merc was a new touch, Jayne was playing darts with Chloe and Jules and didn't seem to be making an ass of himself.

Mal placed two bottles on the table; taking a drink of his beer he eyed Simon who had a far away look in his eyes, "Homesick?" Mal asked softly.

"No. Serenity's home, just nostalgic" Simon answered absently as he reached for his beer, the bottle stopped halfway to his mouth when he realized what he had said. A look of horror appeared on his face, before he turned to look at Mal.

"Took you long enough to realize your part of my crew." Was all Mal had to say in regards to Simon's revelation, "Will they turn you in?"

"The twins, no" Simon paused for a breath, "They certainly don't need the money and they don't need the Alliances favour." Taking a drink of his beer, Simon studied the bottle as if it held the answers to the universe. "Captain remember when I said that I was in the top"

"Three percent yeah, one don't often forget meetin' a genius Doc" Mal interrupted

"Ruth and Amanda were the top two percent, Amanda would have matched Ruth if she actually wanted to be a doctor. Those two women out there come very close to making River's intelligence seem normal." At Mal's look of surprise, Simon nodded, "Yes, both Ruth and Amanda come very close to making me look like a babbling idiot."

"Huh, they both seem normal" Jayne said as he sat down heavily in his chair, "Not anything like you Doc"

River and Kaylee walked through the door loaded down with packages, spotting the men sitting at the table they made their way across the room.

"Tamade" Simon whispered, his gaze flying between River and the twins, but it was to late.

"Rootin' Mandy" River squealed as she threw her packages toward Jayne and Simon who had both risen to their feet in order to try and stave off a pending disaster.

The three women met at the edge of the dance floor in a group hug, hearing them speak what sounded like gibberish Mal cast his eye toward Simon, "Twin speak Captain" at Mal's blank look. Simon sat back down rearranging the packages so they did not fall as he did so, "It is a phenomenon among multiple birth sets, they often make up their own language that excludes everyone else. River of course broke the code the first time she heard Ruth and Amanda speak it."

Still speaking in gibberish with plenty of hand motions the women returned to the table, Ruth sat beside James, Amanda found herself beside Cord, before Simon could get up and grab another chair River sat herself down on Jayne's lap as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Surprising everyone at the table Jayne didn't say a word against River; he simply turned to Simon and asked, "Where's my whiskey?"

Conversation started up among the remaining adults, Kaylee was introduced to everyone and immediately involved James in a conversation about engines, which to everyone else was just as indecipherable as the twin's and Rivers conversation.

The more River talked the quieter the twins became, a hard look came over Ruth's face as tears started to run down Amanda's, Ruth interjected with what was clearly a question from her tone of voice. River replied with a few words in gibberish that ended with 'Jayne'.

River turned and put her hand on Jayne's shoulder, "Half of a whole, no longer" with that pronouncement she grasped his glass of whiskey and took a drink before leaning back, seeming exhausted she murmured something to Jayne before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Mal looked from face to face, finally settling on Ruth, "Care to tell me what the hell just happened here?"

Amanda continued crying, the horror of what River told her she simply could not comprehend, she did not even realize when Cord simply lifted her out of her chair and cuddled her into his lap.

Ruth took a deep breath, "Simon, mei mei says she cannot often make you understand and she is not sure how long this clarity is going to last. I simply cannot process what has been done to her in the name of science by men that dare to call themselves doctors, butchers is more like it. I think I have some meds aboard Katie's Pride that will help some, but what she really needs is an anchor."

James returned to the table carrying a tray full of whiskey filled glasses. He placed one in front of Ruth, she drank the whole glass down in one swallow before continuing. "They were to be pairs, the anchor and the cohort, River is a cohort, but Simon got her out of that slaughterhouse before they attached her to an anchor, before they finished cutting out parts of her brain."

Serenity's crew winced, Simon had explained part of what he had found on Ariel, but his explanations were more technical than graphic. Without realizing he was even doing it Jayne wrapped one arm around the sleeping River.

Ruth continued, "They usually took twins, but River was too much to ignore, they knew she had the capabilities that would put every other pair to shame, only they couldn't find an anchor for her, they all burned out within the first few weeks."

Mal interrupted, "I understand that they were messin' around in the girl's brain, but for what reason?"

Ruth closed her eyes, "Partly because they could Captain, and because they wanted a perfect killing machine."

A low growling cut across the swearing that came from virtually every person at the table, Kaylee looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from, she finally realized it was the large man who held the woman called Amanda and Jayne?

Mal looked up when he stopped swearing, his gaze shifting between the two mercs, who held the sleeping women so gently. "Jayne, somethin' you care to share?" Mal asked softly as he moved his chair back from the table.

The blind look of fury in Jayne's eyes when he swung his face towards Mal stopped everyone from breathing for a moment; River's small hand came up and moved Jayne's face towards hers.

River said something in a different language as she stroked Jayne's chest with her hand, leaning down Jayne sniffed her neck before seeming to come back to himself; shaking his whole body as if he rose from a dream, he glared back at Mal, "What?"

"Huh, that's new even for you Jayne" Mal looked at Ruth, "You said somethin' about having meds that will help her until we find this here anchor she needs?"

At Ruth's nod, Mal stood "Simon you go with Ruth, grab what you need for River, we're out of here in the morning. Captain Harrison." With a nod toChloe Mal left the bar, Zoë grabbed Wash's hand and touched Kaylee on the shoulder. Without a word they grabbed the packages and left, Jayne trailed behind still carrying a sleeping River.

Simon sat in shock the events of the last few minutes completely dumbfounding him, not only had River explained to Ruth and Amanda what had been done to her, but she had also found the solution, and her interaction with Jayne that was simply to much to contemplate on top of everything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimers, I only get to play here

* * *

Shaking herself out of her shock induced stupor Amanda was embarrassed to find herself in Cords lap, with a minimum of fuss she moved back over to her own chair. Still reeling from River's revelations she simply nodded in acknowledgement when Ruth told her that she was taking Simon back to Katie's Pride for some meds that would help River.

James, Chloe and Jules followed Ruth and Simon out the door; Amanda sat there cradling a glass of whiskey between her palms, staring at the tabletop.

She jumped when a warm hand covered hers, "Will you be alright" Amanda turned to look at Cord, and she couldn't understand why he was being so nice and why he had kissed her the other morning.

A smile broke out across Cords' face, Amanda realized that she had spoken aloud; with a groan she placed her head on the table. Her self-mortification was interrupted by the sound of gunfire and a woman screaming.

Amanda flung herself away from the table and ran out the door, screaming her sister's name. She arrived to see her sister and Simonbeing pulled into a hovercar. With a detached part of her mind she saw Captain Reynolds, Zoë and Jayne firing at the retreating hovercar. Amanda sank to her knees in the middle of the road, repeating over and over, my fault; it's all my fault.

A babble of voices converged all asking the same question, what in the gorram hell had just happened. Getting to her feet slowly Amandastarted to explain, only to be interrupted.

"Not here, come on over to Serenity I think we all need to hear this." Mal led the way down the street to where Book and River waitedon Serenity's ramp. River seemed unnaturally calm considering her brother had just been kidnapped. Spotting Jayne, River broke free of the Shepard's loose hold and ran down the ramp. Jumping she wrapped her arms and legs around the big merc, babbling in the strange gibberish that she had spoken to him before.

With a startled look Jayne answered her in kind, this strangeness on top of everything else that had happened the past few hours went unnoticed by all except Kaylee.

* * *

Once everyone was sitting around Serenity's mess Mal asked Amanda to explain what she had meant by it being all her fault.

Taking a deep breath Amanda explained, "I have been working for Blue Sun Synth Products for the past five years, this branch produces all their virtual reality products."

Zoë slapped Wash on the arm as he started to outline how much he liked a certain game, in order to shut him up.

Amanda continued as if she had not been interrupted, "I was in charge of a project called Version 7, this is, was going to be the latest in virtual holo technology, it was light years ahead of anything the competition has out there. Right now when you are in virtual reality holo's you know your playing in a holo, with my programs you wouldn't know that you were. It would seem to you to be the same as real life."

"What's wrong with that," Chloe asked, "The holo's all time out, don't they, and this doesn't explain why they grabbed your sister."

"Yes, the holo's do time out, and it isn't a problem for any of the VR holo's except for the one I stole. I thought they would be satisfied with all the games I had left even if I did take my programming protocols with me."

Still not following Mal asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What exactly did you steal and why is it so dangerous?"

"I stole the Self Satisfaction VR Module, this particular module interacts more directly with the pain/pleasure centres of the brain, causing anyone who plays for more than a few hours to become addicted to it. It will cause a feeling of such great pleasure that you don't want to leave and you will do anything to go back in, your life, your loved ones cease to exist, all you want is to return to that perfect world, where your every wish is granted a hundredfold." Amanda paused to take a drink of coffee, "This is the worst swill I have ever tasted," she noted absently.

"I knew I couldn't let my creation loose on the world, I tried to reason with my superiors and was removed as head of the project. It was given over to my cousin Gerald, who has absolutely no scruples what so ever, only they couldn't complete the hardware that is required to play the VR properly, they still needed me and I refused and handed in my resignation.

That's when the threats started, they were small at first; being jostled when I was out in public, messages left on my public contact number, blank screens of course.

Then they started to bug my apartment and they ran traces on who I spoke to, my friends started being fired, their homes were being broken into nothing was ever stolen just rearranged so security simply put it down to vandals having fun.

Finally one day Gerald showed up at a family gathering, he cornered me in an out of the way room and outlined exactly what would happen to my friends if I didn't go back to work. I went back the next day of course.

I had been naive to think that just because I had resigned the project would end, for six month I kept my head down and worked like a good little drone. The project never actually made any headway because for every problem I fixed, I actually created six more. It was very fortuitous that Ruth announced to one and all that Director Rayelle did not have any idea how to use the equipment the goddess gave him and was summarily drummed out of the hospital."

"Whole planet knows he has a limp dick" River announced from her perch in Jayne's lap, her announcement broke the tension in the room as everyone erupted in laughter.

Once everyone recovered Chloe asked, "So how do we find your sister and Simon? Do you have any idea where they would have been taken?"

Blushing Amanda muttered, "trans dermal tracking device in Ruth's gluteus"

Chloe stared at her in shock, "Your telling me you planted a tracking device in your sister ass?"

Amanda simply nodded to embarrassed to speak.

Once everyone got themselves back under control Chloe continued, "I'm taking a wild shot in the dark here, but I'm guessing that you have the receiver in your bunk, back on Katie's Pride."

Worry over her sister and embarrassment over the fact that Cord had once again pulled her into his lap, flushed Amanda's features. "Actually it's right here, I can track Ruth up to 500 km on planet, I am not sure how far the beacon will go in space."

Kaylee leaned forward to examine the small device, that to the casual observer looked like a wide silver armband, when Amanda pressed on the filigree the surface changed to a tracking map. Whistling in admiration Kaylee ran her fingers over the surface, "Cap'n I think we could patch this into Serenity's comp without to much trouble."

Mal nodded, "Do it, Wash we were in the air fifteen minutes ago"

Chloe held up her hand, "Wait one minute, that's my cousin, I am going after them in Katie's Pride"

"We ain't hit atmo yet, your welcome to leave," with that Mal left the common room calling back over his shoulder, "Jayne I think Vera would like to come out and play."

Grunting his assent Jayne rose to his feet, he moved across the common room, River's voice stopped him at the door, "The bear and the tiger are both needed to fight."

Jayne turned around, "huh, you think so" pointing at Cord Jayne ordered, "Crazy Girl says I gotta give you weapons," muttering how the 'verse had turned on its ear and how he must be just as crazy Jayne led Cord through the ship to his bunk.

Jayne was mollified by Cord's appreciation of all his weaponry, most especially Vera.

Mal's voice came over the com, "They're being held at a space station about 20 minutes from our current position, we have to get in and get out our people without a fuss. Be ready people."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I put the translations of the Chinese I used in brackets following the sayings; because I hate having to scroll up or down to get them myself.

* * *

Ruth squirmed trying to get comfortable, she ran her tongue around her teeth, as she slowly became aware of her surroundings, surely she hadn't indulged that much that she was on the floor. Ruth moved experimentally, bumping into a warm body that was curled up behind her.

Praying it was James and not some _húndàn_ she picked up, Ruth rolled over and pried open eyelids that felt as if Katie's Pride was docked on them.

"Simon" she croaked, "what in the hell are you doing here?" Taking a look around, "Where in the hell is here anyway."

Simon groaned, his head felt like Mal had hit him again, he tried to remember what he had done this time to incite the Captains ire; from a distance he heard a woman's voice calling out his name waking up a little further, he managed to utter "tianna" as he rolled over to see Ruth lying beside him, and from the look on her face her head felt the same way.

"Ni meí shì bà?" _(Are you okay?)_ He managed to croak out as he sat up.

"I'm fine, I think, just one yaoguài _(monster)_ of a headache," Ruth answered as she clambered to her feet as the door opened.

"So sorry about that dear cousin, you wouldn't be in this mess if Amanda here hadn't run off with my employer's property." A tall slim man said as he walked into the room, Simon studied the man. Not much older than himself, good looking but somehow still giving off a sense of something slimy that crawled out from under a rock.

"You qingwa cào de liúmáng _(frog-humping sumbitch)_" Ruth snarled, she started to charge but stopped short when a gun appeared. "What do you want Gerald?"

"Now, now Ruth," Gerald tsked, "I see running about with all sorts has not improved your manners in anyway." Shaking his head, Gerald gestured to someone outside the door, a small slim silvery case was slid through the opening.

With difficulty Simon rose to his feet, "What do you want with us?"

Finally taking a good look at Simon the man started to curse in Chinese, "Who the hell are you?" he finally managed to grind out between clenched teeth.

Before Simon could think of an answer, Ruth barked out a laugh, "bèn dàn!_(you) idiot)_ Your thugs were after Amanda, not me and the luckiest guy in the bar." With a grace that would have done any society matriarch proud, Ruth introduced the two men, "Simon Lang I would like you to meet my liúmáng _(bastard/asshole/criminal/gangster)_ cousin Gerald Reid, Gerald I would like to introduce you to"

Before she could finish, Gerald waved the gun, "I don't want to meet the latest chûnrén _(fool, jerk)_ who was planning on crawling between your legs." Turning he left the cell, the door clanged shut behind him they could hear him yelling at the guards stationed outside the door.

Simon moved to the wall and slid down to sit, his legs no longer able to support him, he listened as Ruth called her cousin every name imaginable before she to sank down beside him.

Conversationally Ruth said, "you know he must have been listening to me and Amanda all those times"

"Huh"

"Gerald, he must have been listening when we were kids, cause I really don't know where else he would have learned the phrase dāì ruò mù jī _(dumb as a wooden chicken)_. That was what he told the guard wasn't it."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I was to busy trying to figure out how to stay alive."

"Sarcasm Simon, at a time like this" Ruth rolled her head to look at her cell mate, "Is it even appropriate in this situation? I mean everything has its time and place."

Simon laughed at the oft repeated maxim, as Ruth continued, "I mean really Simon what do we do? Amanda will be pulling her hair out trying to figure out where we are, Chloe might or might not be able to come after us, I know that Gerald has no love for me, chances are he'll keep me alive long enough to contact Amanda, then he'll kill me."

Ruth shuddered, she was a strong woman but in this situation she did not know what to do, to her immense surprise Simon pulled her into her arms.

"If it's one thing I have learned over the past few months it's that Captain Reynolds never leaves a man behind. He will find us." Simon was surprised at the conviction he felt making that announcement, "He will come."

* * *

"Wash we're probably going to be doing a fast takeoff from here so be ready." Looking over the motley assortment of people standing behind him, Mal shook his head, River and Amanda stood behind Zoë, the two women had simply not argued about going they just would not leave, neither would say a word, they just waited to follow. Jayne and Cord looked ridiculous in heavy coats that they were wearing to hide their armaments. Kaylee simply looked frightened and hopeful at the same time.

"All right people let's move out" Mal led the rescue group out through the cargo door and into the station. As promised by Chloe's contact they emerged into a little used corridor, they swiftly moved toward a door set on the far end, without attracting undue attention the group managed to merge with the foot traffic that was browsing around the market stalls.

Amanda discreetly pulled up the tracking imager on her bracelet, as River distracted the vendor by bargaining for a sheer scarf, Mal stifled a laugh as River made Jayne pay for the scarf.

Amanda led the way to a dingier part of the station; more lights were burnt out or simply broken, she gasped as a man stepped out of a hidden doorway, Amanda used Cord's body as a shield when he passed.

River who was off to one side cooed at him to get his attention, "ooh your shuài _(hansome/snazzy)_"

Jayne rolled his eyes as River batted her lashes and tried to swing her non-existent hips, he threw and arm around her shoulders and glared at the piece of slime who was curling his lip. "Ah c'mon girl, ya got me, ya don't need him."

River wrapped her arms around Jayne's waist, as Cord slipped past them, nonchalantly hiding Amanda under his arm. "But qin ài de _(dear, darling) _I want him to come and cào(_v/t screw, fuck)_"

Without batting an eyelash Jayne retorted, "Nah, how bout we get another woman?"

Gerald edged his way around the big man and woman who had draped a gauzy scarf over her head, 'probably as ugly as everything else out on the rim' he thought, not even giving her a second glance. Gerald did cast a nervous glance at the man, who was giving him an evil eye. He had learned the hard way that all his money and looks didn't count for anything out here on the rim, the first day he landed.

River watched him walk away with a pout on her face, as soon as he was out of site she released Jayne and walked down the corridor to the hidden door. Pulling the scarf off so she could see better, River pushed a series of nearly invisible buttons around the edge of the door.

Stepping back with a huge smile on her face, she gestured the others through.

Mal stopped in front of her, "Don't think this little bit of trickery excuses that stunt you just pulled."

Rolling her eyes River followed Mal through the door, moving quickly the group did not receive any resistance, in fact there were no guards. River patted what appeared to be another section of the station, turning to Jayne she said, "Locked"

Before anyone could even react the merc had fired a few rounds where River had patted, quickly the young woman pushed on the correct sequence of buttons and the door slowly ground open, sticking at the halfway point.

Cursing under his breath Mal shot Jayne a glare, at the big man's "What?" Mal just shook his head and followed River through the door.

Catching up with Amanda and River, Mal saw that the two women had taken down three guards and were in the process of opening up the cell door. "Huh, looks like we aren't rightly needed here gentlemen." He noted to Jayne and Cord, they just looked proudly at the guards who were out cold on the floor.

Grabbing Ruth in a tight hug Amanda started to ask, "Who kidnapped," only to be cut off by Mal's sharp "Later, right now we have to mâshàng _(on the double/quickly/right away/immediately)_

Quickly they moved through the station, they slipped unnoticed through the shopping crowd and back onto Serenity.

Zoë, Chloë, James and Kaylee, who had gone shopping on the station in caseanyonehad actually wondered why Serenity had docked,met them in the cargo hold, Mal commed Wash "take off we're all here"

On the flight back to Katie's Pride, Ruth outlined who had kidnapped them and why.

"That no good, chùsheng xai-jiao de xiang huo _(animal_ _fucking_ _bastard)_," Amanda spat, "I knew I should have done something to him when I had the chance."

Ruth looked thoughtful for a moment and started to chuckle, "Sister do you recall who sits on the Board"

As everybody stared as Amanda started laughing, "Sister you are down right evil."

Ruth turned and explained, "the majority of the stockholders and board members of Blue Sun Synth also hold stock in Harrison Pharmaceuticals, Amanda and I hold every patent of every drug that is made at Harrison Pharmaceuticals. All we have to do is refuse to let the company use our patents, the stakeholders will be out billions."

At the blank looks she received from all except Simon, Ruth continued. "They won't want to lose the money, if I tell them not to release Version 7 and to leave Amanda and me alone, they will listen."

Serenity landed safely and the crew of Katie's Pride got ready to disembark, Chloe and Mal confirmed another job, Jayne and Cord shook hands, River hugged the twins goodbye, and Zoë looked impassively on as the women hugged and kissed every man on Serenity's crew goodbye.


End file.
